User talk:LastationLover5000
I am the ultimate fusion! Hey, I'm Aha! I'm the co-founder of this wiki, and welcome to my talk page! Since I'm always on, if you have an issue, you can take it up with me and I'll try and help in any way I can! Please post all messages within their appropriate sections (i.e. new messages go to the bottom of the page, continued discussions go in their sections, etc.). It is much easier for me to find them that way. If you post them higher up on the page I may miss them and not be able to address your problems, thank you. Remember this: There are disadvantages in working with me. :) One of them is that you have to cope with my randomness, quirkiness, and weirdness all the time ;P and LOL... did you just ask for a heart attack? =w= 05:52, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, but you didn't have to archive the current ongoing discussion (it's the Wikia equivalent to hanging up the phone during an ongoing conversion >_<). Etiquette, Aha, etiquette =w= (I bet you that big smile scared you off XD). Another disadvantage working with me is me trolling you =w= (i.e. Darknesslover =w=) In other news, I finally made the changes to Lord Beerus' article. 06:02, October 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh NOW it looks nice after being called "hideous" at first. =w= =w= =w= =w= =w= And sure, go ahead and tell everyone. :D 06:14, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Lucky you, I still have work to do. >_< And okay, I leave it in your hands, Aha =w= 06:40, October 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::Though, just a suggestion, wouldn't making a thread about it be easier? 06:42, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well, there are still a couple more users, so I would suggest creating a thread and highlighting it (for the purpose of discussion and hearing what the community thinks, which is almost always advantageous). And good night to you too, Aha ^^ 07:00, October 14, 2015 (UTC) I would suggest creating a thread and '''highlighting it' '' ^Well, highlight it at least XD 18:39, October 14, 2015 (UTC) :So ya don't know what highlighting does... :Highlighting threads will notify everyone who visits the site that the thread in question requires utmost attention (by notifying them with the bell on top - you should have noticed the number that pops up on the bell - like message wall notifications). 18:56, October 14, 2015 (UTC) re:Due to Inconsistencies I like and support the idea of "little tabber", things must be put in order. Though, 'another me' has a litte nervousness as all works are still bulky. All I want now is some information from the authors/producer to make clear what of them belongs to canon or not, but I know we must wait and only. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 15:38, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Hello Love the tabber idea, Aha. Sorry I haven't been getting on often —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 03:47, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :: He's out. ._. I hope he comes back soon. This wiki feels less safer without him —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 03:52, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Pictures for Transformations Should I get rid of the Full appearances —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 07:44, October 15, 2015 (UTC) ::got it, boss. BTW have you checked my conflict thing? I've been working pretty hard on it to make sure to include everything. I even made my own unique template EDIT: Also, I know we're busy. But I feel as a rollback that I have a responsibility to contribute. I know our wiki is small but we can be the competitor. I feel people eventually will be like 'you know at least they're trying to be accurate' Template:Custom —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 09:17, October 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Yeah, its Taopaipai. It was super confusing on that part. Because I was all in the opinion that it was "Taopaipai". Then I read a couple of places calling him "Tao Pai Pai" where then I found some other sources such as Kazenshuu as "Tao Pai-pai".And Thanks for the heads up. Yes and no, Yes because we have these same parameters with the War/Invasion template. I just removed the "Begin" and the "End" and organzied the "Commanders" and the "Combatants" because to me its better to have Commanders above and Combatants below, because "pecking order". lol. Also, what did Ten say about the "Fist of Son Goku" (penetrate!) You said you would run it through him, also shouldn't Fusion be given "Combo" in its 'class' —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:43, October 16, 2015 (UTC) What we could have EDIT: Mind you it would look better if i didn't put it over the current wikimark http://imgur.com/Pz8WDug —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 20:13, October 17, 2015 (UTC) :: Here it is —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:42, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Sure, Good to hear. Whatever you guys want fixed. I'm your man, I'll change anything about the mark. Its probably fake. https://goo.gl/jx39j8 --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:48, October 17, 2015 (UTC) How would you prefer it, pure text? Give me suggestions. I need your vote, the chapter is also here: http://dragonuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:9190#24 --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 22:54, October 17, 2015 (UTC) It looks grainy because I'm constrained in using this size, due to the limits wiki marks have. If you want a HD version I will --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 23:45, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Here is the problem the High-Definition version is too big. What does Ten like about it, so I know what to keep does he like font, is the dragon grainy. Because I have a HD computer screen that would spot the grain. I don't see it, outside of the Dragon. Does he like the design, so I can re-draw it, also can you edit the template of techniques because only Sysops can, Also we need a new section for the "Realm" Template to be given a "movie" section due to hell debuting in the film ROF —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:41, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh, in its usage portion there is no "parent" seeing that nearly every move is a Kikoha. We're going to need it. Thanks man, you always come through for me. I'll let you add it, Aha. So you can update it. Please ask, at any time you need a design. I'm your guy. And i'll create anything for this wiki. This wiki is the only wiki I been visiting. Don't be shy to ask, man. :)--—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:57, October 18, 2015 (UTC) All it needs is to be edited in "usage" it needs |parent= --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:06, October 18, 2015 (UTC) re:Vados Fan-made SSGSS3 Goku?! Can't make any sense with this form, I think it's all fake. --— [[User:Sulina|The Tragedy'' of L'']] 02:56, October 18, 2015 (UTC) About the SSB name: both SSGSS and SSB are official names. However, the first was more popular, since it appeared in Weekly Shōnen Jump, V Jump magazines, theater pamphlets, [http://imgur.com/ZsJbI7I.png Dragon Ball Super Start Guide], Dragon Ball Volume 'F' official movie guidebook and many video games, when the latter was only refered in Toyotarō's manga until now. So I think keep using the original name is the bright choice.--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 04:59, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, I absolutely assent to this. Don't be hasty and do everything with the rationality or through the argument. Also, [http://i.imgur.com/iWY2UUP.png have you seen NEP of Super?]. LOL!!--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 11:03, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Yep, it's from DBS015' next episode preview. First looking at it and I'm about to shout "Dude, Toei's decided to go on a diet!" How terrible!--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 04:45, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Leave I will be out for a couple of weeks, I'll see you then, Aha and yeah, I saw —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 00:21, October 19, 2015 (UTC) I don't leave until after tomorrow. :) I just wanna give ya' the heads up did you know that this is called the "One-Inch Punch" it was made famous by Bruce Lee. Shall we make a page for it? I want to get as much work done before I leave, shall I put the glow on the "wiki mark". I have more time today —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 01:51, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Really? I did not know, agreed ._. --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:59, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Or we can list it in the "Trivia" because it hasn't been named that in the series, so I'd swing with putting under trivia, since its cultural reference —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:02, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh, btw did you know that my friend from Japan told me that super has another version that will be released later next year with blood, and some with different scenes, not 100% confirmed but it was a rumor from a friend —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:06, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Oh, how did it go with wiki mark, has it been nixed, just want to know the status of that --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 02:33, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Had a new link. :( Hey I found a Daizenshuu scans, fo you want? --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 00:03, October 20, 2015 (UTC) RAW I'm glad we'll soon begin getting back with the main materials next week. Also, would you mind if I replaced your manga images with the original Jap. raw ones?--— [[User:Sulina|The Tragedy'' of L'']] 00:59, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Daizenshuu Met me in the chat —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 01:50, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Aha, I found a new Daizenshuu number 4 online.. I'll pass it when I return, also what was Goku's and Gohan's Kamehameha called? And what about the technique Goku used on 23rd Tenkaichi that I send ya EDIT: Can you edit the species pages to put "Status" So we can list any extinct species --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 01:49, October 21, 2015 (UTC) The Template :) —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:54, October 21, 2015 (UTC) re: Daizenshuu Tell me anytime if you want a perfectly "tidy" Daizenshuu 2. --— [[User:Sulina|The Tragedy'' of L'']] 01:10, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Re: Coola I knew this. I have the japanese movie. I'm going to work on the films. Including making pages and the Conflicts. Did you get the translation for the two moves, btw? Also, I put the glow on the mark want me to upload so you can put it in? EDIT: Also, I have more ideas to improve the the wiki. I've been messing with code on another wiki I use to test code.I also would like to revisit something —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 01:59, October 21, 2015 (UTC) ;) I'll respond to your message in a minute http://imgur.com/LoEcvLL --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 03:21, October 21, 2015 (UTC) I'm working on a watermark. A better one than I deposited totally laughed when I read it myself -_- --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 03:34, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Do you want it to say Dragon Universe or DragonBall Universe? EDIT: Tell me in the chat its quicker :p --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 03:45, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Domo arigato! It's been a while since you actually put a heading on my talkpage. Glad to see you too ^w^ Also, I just noticed that new logo NWG provided :O 06:12, October 21, 2015 (UTC) }} 06:29, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Adding to the Infobox Not to be a gnat. But is there any chance we will ever place new row on the infoboxes for * Home Universe, and Home Galaxy (or we could but "Kaio". Also, I'm uploading SVGs today ;) --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 23:12, October 21, 2015 (UTC) You make a good point. I just thought that because I wanted to write in Goku's description "Goku is a Saiyan from the Seventh Universe and I though this would less in the way. And yes the Galaxy thing is a Kaio thing. :) Toss some ideas to mold it betta :) —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 01:33, October 22, 2015 (UTC) re: chairman Oh! That's what I forgot to tell you :D He (this guy) is known as in the cast list of credits. Yeah, Sulina was changing things (and unintentionally messing things up >_<). I gotta change that back. Chairman and Announcer are the same character, but LIN thinks they're two different ones. 01:15, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :That's what Kanzenshuu's cast list of credits says. I'm just telling you what I saw. =w= 01:25, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Mhmm 01:58, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :::From the cast list, it seems that many characters are named "Announcer", with many different voice actors (not sure if it's multiple people playing the same character across the DB media or just different characters altogether). Would a rename to "Announcer (Tenkaichi Budōkai)" be plausible? 02:20, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Pretty soon, I'm also going to have to add an "Other names" section to the template (like this). As seen on the cast list, many characters can have multiple names (such as the Announcer, he's also known as "Head Referee" and "Chairman" and whatnot). 02:39, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yeah. Not to mention, we still have to replace "Goku" with "Gokū" across the wiki. *Sigh* Now I know how Vegeta feels when he says "Damn you, Kakarot" >__< 02:43, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::A lot >_< Bot didn't get them all, remember? 02:46, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :::::::We still didn't get all of them though. I still see "Goku" in many of the episode articles, episode list articles, etc etc. 02:51, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Same. But I kinda want to do other things on the wiki atm ^^ 03:09, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Much better than anything I could come up with XD 03:14, October 22, 2015 (UTC) re: addition I don't see why not :P 03:33, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :What happens if I say yes? And what happens if I say no? :P 03:40, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::Yes, it is In that case, No it is not :D Though isn't my planet your planet too? >_< 03:46, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Met some complications, so I removed the addition and asked UltiSuper to handle it. 05:56, October 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::While it was a success on the template, it kinda ended up messing with the other infoboxes by adding an unneeded parameter (ended up adding the " }" tag under them if nothing was entered in). So yeah. 06:06, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Chat Can you join me in the chat in bout 20 minutes? Bring Windy ;) —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 04:03, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Let's do it ;) Also, What cha' think, check out my creative page if you want to implement new ones --—[[User:New World God|NWG]] 05:46, October 22, 2015 (UTC) re: curious From wikipedia:Wikipedia:Manual of Style/Disambiguation pages#Individual entries: "to efficiently guide readers to the most relevant article for that use of the ambiguous term." 18:29, October 22, 2015 (UTC) :Well, there are so many bloody Super Saiyan transformations that I actually understand your train of thought. I don't think it would hurt. :) And yes, it does go there. Surprised you didn't disagree with it. =w= 01:45, October 23, 2015 (UTC) ::Excellent, since we hardly agree on things anyway XD 01:54, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :::=w= Hell f_cking yeah I did you clown XD XD XD 02:01, October 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::Ah yes, I also downloaded the RoF movie in 720p that NWG gave it (and it was SO. F_CKING. HARD. TO. DO). Hopefully I can get a good pic up. I think I saw a good image of the Double Axe Handle in the movie.... 02:08, October 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::Ah. Lemme guess, slide show? Btw, I think Super God Shock Flash is cool as hell. Might be even better than Dragon Fist (emphasis on ''might, lol). 02:33, October 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::::^I knew you'd like it more than Dragon Fist. And I don't need to explain why =w= =w= =w= And hell yeah, SGSF is my FAVORITE counter, I love it XD It's so efficient too, it doesn't drain you Ki unless it's successfully used :D EDIT: I also uploaded them. I didn't know which to choose, so I uploaded all of them x) 02:54, October 23, 2015 (UTC)